Little Love and Touch
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Anya was expecting to come home to Graceland and see all the familiar faces. However, she was not prepared to meet the new agent, Mike Warren. Will she let herself love the one who is investigating the man who she considers family? Mike/OC
1. Welcome home

The light on her phone clicked on and a sigh of tired relief escaped her. Thank God there was a flashlight app on phones otherwise she would never find her keys. Anya lowered one strap of her massive bag and began to dig through it. Gum wrappers, empty perfume containers, crumpled up receipts, pens…but no keys.

"I wanted a purse not a TARDIS," she said moving the light around her bag. Maybe it would glint off the keys and make her job easier. With no success she let out a frustrated growl. "I am too tired for this shit."

Anya tossed her bag down and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. Moving the light over to the door lock she set to work. The locks clicked and the door opened. Finally inside, Anya set her heart on making as much noise as possible. If she had to be irritable and awake at three in the morning then the rest of the house could suffer with her. She kicked the door shut and slammed her bags on the hardwood floor.

"I'm home," she called out. "Briggs! Paige, Johnny? Charlie!" Silence. "Yo DJ, Lauren, Donnie! Seriously no one?"

Graceland welcomed her with darkness and silence, leaving her to just stand in the foyer. Anya shook her head and flipped on the lights. Coming into the living room she was met with a banner hanging over the large windows. CONGRATS GRAD was written in bright letters with glitter around them. On the table was a vase of hydrangeas, a card, and a teddy bear graduate.

Anya picked up the bear and hugged it to her chest. A small smile came to her lips knowing that they hadn't completely forgotten. She shoved the card into the back pocket of her jeans and picked up the vase of flowers. Walking back to the foyer, she placed the bear into one of her bags before grabbing her things and going upstairs.

She was glad to find her room unchanged. Though she doubted anyone in the house would have changed it. Well Johnny might have come in and moved things around to be funny, but it didn't even look like he'd done that. Seeing her bed was like seeing heaven, she loved that bed more than life itself.

Plopping her bags down, Anya wasted no time in putting on her pajamas and climbing right into bed. Lying in bed Anya listened to the waves just outside and felt herself get lost in a happiness. It was a happiness to be sleeping in her own bed, to be out of the dorms, to be done with school, to having a job with the Bureau, to being home. Though it had been an empty home welcoming, Graceland was still her true home, the place where she felt safe and wanted. It contained good memories and the people she loved.

With a yawn Anya closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning Anya woke to a noise in the kitchen. She wanted to stay in bed the whole day but at the same time she wanted to see which of her friends it was. Anya rolled herself out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. Padding down the stairs she glimpsed a figure going into the living room. Coming further downstairs she found she didn't recognize the figure standing in front of the window.

Whoever it was he had his back to her allowing her to ease into the kitchen. Anya quietly opened the utensil drawer and picked out the largest knife. Carefully she made her way over to the man until she was right behind him. Just as he was about to turn around she threw one arm across his chest and placed the tip of the blade against his back.

"I have this right between your shoulder blades," she said in as threatening a voice as she could. "Move and you'll be impaled on this knife."

The man raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, just…just take it easy. Bring the knife away and let me…"

"Not a chance," she cut him off.

Before anything could be said or done, the man took hold of her arm and flipped her around. He got hold of the knife but lost it. Anya got the knife back and brought the man to the ground. She pinned him down with her legs on either side of his waist, the knife point at his chest.

"Thought I told you not to move."

The man shrugged. "Thought you said you'd impale me."

Anya placed her other hand on his chest to steady herself. "Who says I won't? Now tell me how you got in here and maybe I'll make it painless for you."

The man looked her over with cool blue eyes. It was like he was trying to figure out if she was the type to bluff a threat or the type who certainly means it. "I'm Agent Mike Warren. I'm with the FBI, I'm the new recruit."

"What? T-there are no new recruits," she said feeling taken aback. "Graceland is full."

"I'm replacing Agent Donnie Banks. I have my badge in my pocket." His eyes left her and glanced down to his right pocket.

Anya followed his gaze. Lifting her hand from his chest she pointed at him. "I'm keeping the knife on you. Don't move."

He shook his head. "I won't."

"Don't."

"I'm…I'm not going to move."

Mike swallowed hard as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. He watched her as she ran her thumb over it. "Damn you really are FBI."

Just as Mike was about to speak, voices could be heard coming down the stairs. Johnny and Paul came walking down, both in wetsuits and ready for the morning swell. As they came further downstairs they caught sight of Anya sitting on top of Mike.

"Whoa," Johnny said taking in the awkward position.

Paul's eyes went directly to the knife at the young recruit's heart. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh sorry Paul that's my question," bit Anya as she stood. "Try something else."

"Anya," he said in a warning tone.

Holding up Mike's badge she asked, "When were you planning to tell me Donnie was booted out? Who said it was okay for this kid to take his place?"

Paul glanced to where Mike still lay on the floor. He stepped closer to her so he could whisper. "Stop it. We're not doing this right now."

"No Paul we are doing this now! How long has Donnie been gone?"

Gripping her arm, Paul looked to Johnny. "Dude you might as well go without me. I'll catch up with you later."

Johnny nodded as he and Mike watched Paul drag the girl back upstairs. The two argued as they went. Johnny looked down to where Mike was starting to push himself up off the ground. He extended his hand to help him up.

"Dude what happened?"

Mike straightened out his shirt. "She jumped me. I didn't even know she was there."

Johnny laughed. "Anya overpowered you?"

"She's stronger than she looks," he defended.

"You could have taken her Mikey."

"She had a knife to my heart."

"Got taken down by our little lady." Johnny laughed again making Mike realize what he was doing.

Mike shook his head but smiled. "You're not going to let me live this down are you?"

Johnny shook his head and clapped Mike on the shoulder. "No way in hell bro. Now go get your sorry ass into a wetsuit and surf with me."

**Don't own anything dealing with Graceland. Just wanted to have a little fun with my own character. Hope you like it :)**


	2. Let's start over

The door was ajar enough for him to catch snips of their conversation. Moving a little closer towards the door, Mike could hear the argument a little more clearly. Edging closer he was able to peek into the room.

"…acting ridiculous," Paul finished saying. Mike could see him grabbing the girl's clothes out of a bag, folding them, and placing them in the drawers. The girl was pacing the length of her window, the sunlight glinting off the blade of the knife still clutched in her hand.

"I am not acting ridiculous," she argued. "When were you planning on telling me that Donnie _and_ Lauren are gone? Were you ever going to say? Or was I just supposed to have some kind of psychic revelation?"

Paul took the empty bag off the bed and set to work on unpacking another. "I was going to tell you when…would you put down the knife Anya? Please before you hurt yourself."

Anya paused in her pacing. "The only person I am aiming to hurt is you."

He dropped the shirt he was folding back into the bag and crossed his arms. "Why you gotta be like that?"

With a sigh she walked over and sat on her bed. The knife slipped from her hands. "Because you hurt me first. Goddamn it Paul did you even acknowledge the tickets I sent?"

Mike could see Briggs trying to wrack his brain for what she was talking about. "Of course I got the tickets Anya."

"So you just decided not to come to my graduation?" Anya gave him a look of disappointment.

He uncrossed his arms and moved to sit next to her on the bed. Paul tugged her over to him and placed an arm around her shoulders. "A case came up and I was in too deep…"

Anya pulled away from him. "It's always work. And let me guess none of the others could go cause of work."

"It's your work now too missy. You are part of the Bureau as much as any of us." Paul watched her for a moment. "Come on Anya, what else you pissed about?"

"Nothing," she grumbled.

He shook his head. "I'm not buying it. Just get everything out."

"Why did you have me come at three in the morning?"

"That was for your protection Anya. Just because your father is in jail doesn't mean he doesn't have friends and enemies keeping an eye out for an opportunity to use you."

"If it was for my protection why weren't you there to come pick me up?" He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "The job. In too deep. I got it."

Paul dragged his hand over his face. "Look why don't we go get a Guadalajara dog and talk things over."

The sound of Johnny's voice cut her off before she could respond. "Hey, yo Mikey hurry it up! That swell won't last forever man!"

Paul and Anya glanced over to the door. Mike caught their eyes before he backed away from her door and headed for his own room. Once he was gone, Paul turned back to Anya.

"You are going to apologize to that boy," he said pointing over his shoulder. "I don't care how you do it or when you do it as long as it's done by the end of today."

Anya nodded. Paul got up from the bed and continued to unpack her bag.

* * *

As Mike changed into his wetsuit he began to think over what he'd heard. This Anya girl and Briggs had some kind of close connection. From the hurt and disappointment in Anya's voice he gathered it was a strong one. A thought passed through his mind but just briefly. If this girl was close to Briggs she could help Mike fill in some gaps or maybe give out a secret or two to help him pin Briggs. She could be his key to getting back to Washington.

Mike shook his head of the thought as soon as it came into his mind. He couldn't use the girl like that. Could he?

"Mikey Mike," came Johnny's impatient call.

"I'm coming," he called back. As Mike left his room, he glanced to the door of Anya's room just down the hall. Looking away and heading for the stairs, the thought crept back into his mind. Half of him was telling him to forget it, it wasn't a good idea. However, the other half of him was urging him to get close to the girl and see what he could sniff out.

Coming downstairs he found Johnny waiting for him with the boards. The two headed out to the beach and into the water. As they sat in the timid rolls of waves waiting, Mike began to chew his lower lip.

"Did you eat this morning?"

Mike sat on his board absentmindedly until his friend nudged him. "What? Did you say something John?"

Johnny shook his head. "What's on your mind dude?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for the waves to come in."

"Don't lie Mike," smiled Johnny. "You've been eating your lip since we paddled out. Now something is on your mind or you're really hungry."

Mike chuckled and hesitated to speak. "I don't know man. I…I guess I was just thinking about this morning."

"Oh you mean when my girl kicked your useless butt?" He laughed and splashed water over at Mike.

"Yeah alright. Look she took me by surprise." Mike ran a hand through his hair. "So uh…she and Briggs are pretty close right?"

"Anya and Briggs?" Johnny nodded. "Close doesn't even begin to describe them. They're each other's spirit animals. Briggs is practically her father. But you'll have to get her to tell you the story. I don't know all of it."

Mike nodded. So Anya could be a help to him.

* * *

"Come with me Anya. You're practically transparent. It will be good for you to get some sun."

She hesitated in following Briggs out to the beach. "But we're supposed to get a Guadalajara dog."

Paul grabbed his board and headed for the stairs that ended at the warm sand. "We'll get it later. I need to get some waves in today."

"But…"

Anya stopped on the last stair while Briggs trotted off. If she followed him out there she would run into that Mike kid. And running into him meant apologizing. Granted she knew she should apologize but how do you go about saying sorry? Hey I didn't mean to almost carve out your heart, my bad?

Briggs had given her till the end of the day to do this. She could always avoid this new guy and Briggs…if she lived in an alternate universe. With a sigh Anya ran her hands through her hair.

"Just do it now and get it over with," she told herself.

Walking out onto the beach, she searched the line of surfers. Johnny and Briggs were easy to pick out, gliding along the water as if it were the easiest thing to do. She followed them on the shore trying to pick out the new guy. Reaching the pillars of the pier she was still unsuccessful in locating him until she turned and found him lying in the shade of the long walkway.

Walking towards him her heart began to jump nervously. Anya tried to form the right apology in her mind, muttering the words under her breath, but it made her all the more nervous. Finally she came to a stop, making sure there was still some distance between them.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to speak. "Hey."

Mike sat up at the sound of her voice. "Hi."

Walking over to where he sat, she lifted her sunglasses up. "I was looking for you."

"Well you found me," he answered with a shrug. Anya gave him a little smile as she stood in front of him. Mike sat there patiently waiting for her to do something. "Did you want to sit?"

"Oh. Uhm yeah." Anya made to sit next to him but paused. "I don't have any knives on me I swear." Mike nodded and gestured for her to sit. After planting herself in the sand it remained silent between them.

Mike watched her out of the corner of his eye. Anya had pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her arms on her knees. He watched as she mumbled to herself, digging her toes into the sand. An amused smile came to his lips as he watched her.

"Balls," finally escaped her in more than a mumbled voice.

Mike leaned forward trying to catch her eye. "What was that?"

Anya turned towards him. "Noth…I was…see there's no real easy way to say this."

He nodded. "Take your time."

"Right well…" She let her knees drop and let her hands fiddle with the sand around her. "I'm sorry I was really rude this morning. And that I threatened you with a knife." To her relief Mike smiled and let out a little laugh.

"It's understandable."

Anya's brow furrowed. "It is?" He nodded. "Are you really this nice and forgiving or should I be sleeping with one eye open tonight?"

He smiled wider and laughed again. "I get it. You come home and expect to find everyone still there. Instead you come home and find…me."

_It's not like you're a bad find_, she found herself thinking. Anya took a moment to really look at him for the first time. Mike was rather nice looking. Dark blond hair, entrancing blue eyes, and visible laugh lines framing his lips were all attractive features. Adding to it was his easy smile that made her want to smile herself.

"Well it didn't help that I got like three hours of sleep."

"Ah," he agreed. "Of course." He nudged her with his shoulder. "But I'm not letting you off that easy."

Anya nodded. "So there is a catch to this nice guy thing."

"Yup. You are going to pay me back for almost stabbing me." Anya dragged a hand down her face with embarrassment. "You are going to take me out, you're going to buy me some drinks, and you are going to answer any and all questions I have."

"Fair enough," she said in agreement. She reached out a hand. "Can we start over?"

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm Mike Warren. It's nice to meet you."

"Anya Donovan."

Just as they released hands, a dog came running over with something jammed into its mouth. The dog ran directly to Mike and sat in front of him. Anya watched as Mike gave the animal a dirty look.

"Why you mangy little…" He reached out and took what was in its mouth. Looking closer at it Anya saw it was a flip-flop. "He stole this from me the first day I met him."

Anya began to pet the dog as it licked her other hand. "At least he brought it back."

Mike looked over the bitten, torn up shoe. "I guess." He tossed it aside and joined in petting the dog. "Man I have bad luck with first meetings. This guy steels my shoe, you try to stab me, and Donnie almost shot me."

"What?" she asked with wide curious eyes.

Mike turned himself more towards Anya and began to story. She listened intently, laughing or gasping at certain moments of his story. The dog lay between them as one story came to an end and another began. Mike found himself telling her all that had happened to him since he'd been at Graceland. How he got in trouble for drinking DJ's juice, how he got Briggs to put him on the Bello case, and how he got his nickname.

**Thanks for reviews, likes, and favorites! I really hope y'all like this story and this chapter! **

**Did you see last weeks episode? Ugh I can't wait for the next one. :)**


	3. Use the girl

God it was easy to talk to her. He couldn't even remember the last time he had talked this much and had someone just sit and listen. There was no way he could do this with Abby and he wasn't honestly comfortable to tell the others some of the things he was thinking or feeling. But there was something about Anya that made him want to tell her everything, even the things he wasn't supposed to mention.

_Maybe it's her smile,_ he found himself thinking. Or was it the sound of her laugh? He was starting to like how she tucked her hair behind her ear each time she laughed. Maybe he liked how the blue in her eyes reflected his own or how her red hair made her pale skin stand out.

"Hey you two." Mike's talking came to a stop as Paul and Johnny came walking over. "No fighting right?"

Mike and Anya exchanged a small smile. "Nah we're good," she answered looking back to Briggs.

"Good. Let's get back to the house. The others should be up and I know they'll want to see you."

As Mike and Anya stood, the dog got to its feet, grabbed the chewed flip-flop, and took off. Mike grabbed his board and the four of them began to walk back towards Graceland.

* * *

"There she is!" DJ said as he and Charlie came walking down the stairs. Anya smiled and walked over to them. DJ wrapped her in a bear hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We missed you girl."

"I missed you too Crazy Jakes," she said returning the kiss on the cheek.

Charlie gestured the girl over to her. "My turn. Come give me a hug beautiful." Anya walked over and crashed into Charlie. "Congrats on graduating. We're so proud of you PG."

"Thanks mamma," Anya said with a smile.

"PG?" questioned Mike as he grabbed a water out of the fridge.

The others chuckled. Anya ran a hand through her hair. "You know how you don't get to pick your nickname?"

"Levi!" called out Johnny as he pointed to his friend. Mike nodded in understanding.

"Well I got saddled with PG, Paul's girl." Paul walked by and ruffled her hair.

"It's also for the movie rating," DJ added. "This girl is like a PG rated movie. Looks innocent enough but there can be some mild violence, some intense situations that require parental guidance, and a little hint of a feisty pussy cat."

Anya rolled her eyes as Charlie and DJ made purring noises while Mike chuckled. Anya's pale skin began to redden from her neck and up to her cheeks. Knowing that Mike was watching her made it all the worse.

"Yeah you guys should have seen the way she was straddling Mikey this morning," Johnny added. "It was kinda hot."

"What?" Charlie looked between Mike and Anya, who had a horrified look in her eyes. "Girl you already putting the moves on our young padawan?"

"Whoa, whoa," Paul said as he moved to stand in between his girl and his new recruit. "There will be no putting moves on anyone in this house."

"It wasn't like that," Mike said trying to ease the situation. "Trust me a knife to my heart isn't exactly a turn on."

Charlie hit Briggs in the arm. "C'mon Paul lighten up. She's twenty-four, it's not like she's a virgin."

"What?" Paul looked over to Anya with a stone cold expression.

Anya narrowed her eyes at Charlie. "Thanks Char. You're a big help." Charlie simply shrugged and made her way into the kitchen. "Well…I'm going to go find Paige and then I am going to cry in a corner." With that she headed for the stairs.

"We're not done talking about this," Paul called after her.

* * *

Mike walked in and automatically took a seat. Juan held up a finger to signal he would be off the phone in a moment. Mike smiled and nodded in return. As he sat and waited, Mike glanced around the office and began to think about what he wanted to discus. He was almost excited about announcing his idea to get information from Anya.

As he thought about it his stomach began to knot. Her smile, the sound of her laugh, and her fingers running through her hair crept into his mind. He wished he could go back to sitting under the pier with her so he could let her talk instead of him just gabbing on and on. It had been so comfortable there in the shade, the sound of the waves and people walking above them, the wind blowing her hair every which way.

"…look happy," came Juan's voice.

Mike looked back to him, his thoughts of Anya drifting away. "Hmm?"

Juan chuckled. "You're smiling pretty wide today. I was just saying something's got you looking really happy. Or maybe it's someone?"

"It's both I guess," Mike shrugged. He adjusted in his seat and pushed the doubt about his idea away. "There is someone in Graceland who I think can help me with the investigation. Anya Donovan is very close to Briggs and…"

Juan held up a hand to stop him. "We know about Anya. We've considered bringing her in on the investigation but her history with him…it would be too risky. She is too emotionally invested."

"But I could ask her questions," he insisted. "There has to be something she could give me. Some hint or secret or dirt on him that will give me a lead."

"If you go about it carefully…" Juan looked Mike over and finally nodded. "Alright. See what you can get from Anya and report back."

Mike nodded. "You got it."

As Mike stood and headed for the door Juan said, "You'll be back to Washington in no time Agent Warren."

"Counting on it sir."

**Thanks for reviews and reading! Hope this chapter was okay :)**


	4. It's just a crush

"Anya," he called out as she passed by his door. She doubled back and poked her head in his room. "Come here."

She walked into the room and shoved her hands into her pockets. Paul lay on his bed with a folder of papers hiding his face from her view. "What's up Papa Briggs?"

He gestured for her to sit by him on his bed. As Anya flopped down next to him Paul set the folder down on his chest. "How's your first day back at home?"

"Fine," she shrugged and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Just fine?" he asked with a small smile. She shrugged again and nodded. "Well at least you and Mike seem to be on good terms now."

Anya pushed herself up and sat with her legs crossed under her. "We've been talking most of today. It's going okay…even after what happened this morning."

"So what's the new opinion of Mikey boy?" He picked up the folder and handed it to her.

Opening it she found it was Mike's information. Her eyes scanned over the papers while she spoke. "He's the FBI's wet dream. What's not to like? He's intelligent, eager, quick to learn, determined, attentive…"

"Cute." Paul nudged her with his foot and smiled.

"C'mon," Anya rolled her eyes.

"What you don't think he's dreamy?" he teased. "I know how you like the boys with blue eyes and pouty lips…"

She hit him with a pillow before taking the picture out of Mike's folder. Holding it up she said, "He's the personification of a puppy. Besides you know that you're the only man for me Pauli."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him with a chuckle. "Kiss ass."

Anya rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart drum under her ear. Closing her eyes she felt like she was ten again. She had done this so often when she first arrived in Graceland, refusing to leave Paul's side, running into his room at night. Anya remembered sitting in her own room and being scared that her father would emerge and take her away. She remembered running down the hallway and bursting into Paul's room, jumping on his bed, and placing her head to his chest.

Paul pressed a kiss to her head as he passed a hand over her hair. "Go on, get out of here. Go to bed or something."

* * *

Something tickled her nose and made her twitch. Johnny giggled and continued to drag the tassel of her blanket over her nose. Finally Anya's hand came up and tried to swat it away. This caused Johnny to laugh louder. Anya groaned and turned on her side away from him.

"C'mon John," she growled. "Let me sleep."

Johnny stretched himself out across her legs. "No can do chica! I'm your first official job. You get the pleasure of making me into a drag queen." He slapped her on the butt as he sat up. "Besides you've slept practically all day! It's already two-thirty. Get up!"

With a loud sigh she covered her face with her blanket. After a couple of minutes, Johnny came back in. Picking up the graduation bear from her dresser he tossed it at her head. Anya sat up and angrily tossed it back at him. Anya threw her pillow or anything within reach at her friend each time he attempted to come into the room.

"Man you are just like Briggs," he said dodging a plushy of Jack Skellington. "Except you I can drag out of bed."

"Go get your costume ready," she said rubbing her eyes relentlessly. "I'll be there in a second."

Galumphing back against her pillows, Anya listened to Johnny making his way back to his room. She stretched and scratched her head before kicking the blanket off and sitting up. Anya pushed herself out of bed and began to dig around for her makeup kits. Finally finding her kits, she dragged herself out into the hall and towards Johnny's room.

"Right show me what you're wearing," she said coming into his room.

John gestured to a sequined dress he had laid out. "This looked like a good one. Thought it would bring out my eyes."

Anya looked over the color of the dress and dug through her makeup. "It looks like something I wore for Halloween back in high school."

"It is." Anya looked up from the makeup she was picking out. John shrugged.

* * *

Paige came running into his room. "Mike! Come quick you have to see what Anya is doing to John!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her. The two came into John's room and joined Charlie and DJ who stood around Anya and John. Anya sat in front of John, concentrated on her work, different brushes and tools were laid out on his bedside table. Mike looked over John with curious and wide eyes. John sat in a chair with a luscious wig of curls that fell down his back. A dark green sequenced dress took the place of his fitted shirts and shorts. The dress ended in a tight line just above his knees, which were clad in stockings all the way down to a pair of pink heels.

"John?" he questioned.

He looked over to his friend. "Hey Levi."

"Can you hold still please?" Anya asked impatiently. She turned his face back towards her.

Mike moved around until he saw John's face in full view. Sparkly green eye shadow, thick black eyeliner, deep lipstick, and other cosmetics had been applied to the man's face. If Mike didn't know any better he would mistake his friend for any other woman walking around the beach.

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow John…"

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Charlie twirled a strand of hair from the wig between her fingers.

"You're really good at this Anya." He stepped closer and looked over what she was doing.

"Well I should be," she said switching to a thinner brush to apply another cosmetic. "This is what I studied."

"You studied how to make men into amazingly attractive women?" Mike winked at John who in turn gave him a devilish smile.

Anya put everything down and turned to look at him. "No smartass. I studied to be a makeup artist. I was going to go to Hollywood but…" She shrugged and turned back to John. "We're done here Miss Thang."

John turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He messed with the wig a bit, trying not to snag the fake nails in the hair. "Thank you darling."

While Anya packed up her things, the other three began to comment on Johnny's new look. Mike helped her gather brushes and the plastic cases of shadows, cover ups, and tubes of lipstick.

"We definitely need to get a drink tonight," he said taking one of her makeup kits in hand. "I have to hear about being a makeup artist."

She nodded as they headed out into the hall back to her room. "You're on Warren."

"Nope, nope, nope," Paige said as she came after them. "Not tonight kiddos."

"What are you talking about?" Anya threw one of her kits onto her bed before taking the other from Mike.

Paige flopped down on Anya's bed. "I need you for my case. See this yuppie guy is trying to get into the drug business. I'm trying to figure out how he's going to smuggle them and he is having this party tonight and…"

"Get on with it girl."

"Part of my cover story is that I have a brother." She looked over to Mike and bat her eyes. He let out a laugh before nodding. Paige smiled and got up from the bed to hug him. "And my darling brother has an adorable girl who he is dating."

"Me?" Anya asked pointing to herself.

Paige nodded but Mike hesitated with the idea. "Wait if I'm supposed to have a girlfriend why don't we use Abby?"

Anya's expression went flat. For whatever reason her heart began to jump as it went South towards her feet. "Who's Abby?"

"His actual girlfriend," explained Paige before turning her attention to her friend. "And we're not using Abby because the last time I had her around for a case you had a fit."

Mike sighed and looked over to where Anya was organizing some other kit she had. It was funny how much effort she was putting in to not look over at him. "Yeah okay. We'll help you out Paige."

"PG what do you say?"

"Sure thing beautiful," she answered still keeping her attention on her task.

Paige clapped and smiled. "Yay thanks guys! Go to the closet and find something fancy to wear. We leave in a couple hours."

Once Paige was gone, Anya let herself look over to where he stood. "Sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She shrugged. "It just seemed like…never mind. Guess we'll have to rain check our drinking night."

"We will get those drinks," he promised. "I have a lot of questions I hope you're ready to answer."

She nodded and gave him a little smile.

* * *

"You clean up nicely," Paige said as she walked into Anya's room.

Anya was just finishing curling her hair as her friend walked in. "You too."

"So what's with you and Mike?"

"What are you talking about?"

Paige walked over and fixed the hem of Anya's dress. "You guys are awkward around each other. Or is that just you?"

Anya let out a laugh and slipped into a pair of heels. "You know I'm the queen of awkward Paige. And just because Mike and I are talking doesn't erase the fact that I tried to stab him."

"I heard about that," she smiled. "You were straddling him in the living room." Anya hung her head but couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. "But it's not just that PG. I mentioned his girlfriend and you turned into a sad clown."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not," she argued.

"You like him don't you?" Paige wiggled her eyebrows and gave a smile. Anya's mouth hung open. "Aww you have a crush! So cute."

Anya shook her head and grabbed her purse. "Please stop. I don't have a crush on Mike. And even if I did it wouldn't matter. He has…what's her face?"

"Abby."

"There you go," she shrugged.

"Oh sweetie." She walked over and placed her hands on Anya's shoulders. "I don't mean to sound like a bitch but…everyone, even Mike, knows that it won't last with them."

Anya felt her heart start to climb up from her toes. She hated herself for taking joy in Paige's words but it was true. Dating just didn't really work in Graceland, not even for her. Going out with someone in high school was like being dragged through all seven circles of hell.

"Ladies." They both looked to find Mike in a fine suit standing in the doorway. "Shall we?"

Paige clacked over to him and placed a kiss at his cheek. "Ready to go brother."

He chuckled as she pinched his nose. His gaze moved to Anya. Walking into the room he offered his arm. "Shall we darling?"

"Yes let's away pookie."

Anya took his arm and tucked her purse under her other arm.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope this was a good chapter :) **


	5. Jealous?

"Time to turn on the fancy kiddos," Paige said as they made their way towards the grand house.

People swarmed in and out, going from the living room and out the doors to the garden. It didn't look like a place to talk of smuggling drugs or other things. And the people that occupied the party didn't look the part of being drug pushers or buyers. But then again there was that old expression, never judge a yuppie by their turned up collar.

The three of them walked into the backyard where most everyone seemed to be gathering. The trio blended in nicely with the pearls, jackets draped over the shoulders, and smug expressions. Grabbing some drinks from the outside bar they began to walk about, saying hello here and there.

"Paige," came a voice from behind them. They turned and found a deeply tanned man coming towards them.

Paige turned on a charming smile and opened her arms to him. "Bret. Hello darling."

The man took her in his arms and pressed a long kiss to her cheek. Mike and Anya stood by and watched their housemate try not to squirm at the man's touch. Bret gave a pat to her backside before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well I have missed my little sweetie pie," he said with a smile. Finally his eyes landed on the two that waited behind his tigress. "This must be him."

Paige reached out to Mike. He took her hand with a loving smile, befitting any loyal brother. "Yes this is my darling. Mike this is Bret. Bret I present my little brother, Mike."

"It's a pleasure," Mike greeted with the kindest of looks.

Bret took Mike's hand from Paige's and shook it. "Ditto. Paige is always talking about her beloved brother and his lovely goddess." His eyes moved to where Anya stood. "This must be her."

"Anya," she said with a smile. "it is a pleasure."

Bret chuckled and nodded. "Well you two mingle while I borrow Paige for a bit."

* * *

Mingling to them meant standing by the food table while people watching. Mike and Anya made a game out of it and tried to make distant conversations into soap operas. After a few hours Paige found them, having managed to sneak away from Bret. Mike was trying to force Anya to eat caviar when she found them.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked as she came towards them.

"Fine," answered Anya. Her mouth open to speak, Mike shoved the caviar in. Anya made a face, holding the food in her mouth. Paige shook her head at them.

"You better swallow that," Mike said with a triumphant smile.

"Think you guys can hang in there for another hour?" Paige looked about to make sure Bret wasn't anywhere within hearing range. "I've almost got something out of him."

"Yeah we're good," Mike answered. He looked over to Anya and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Right honey lamb?"

Anya narrowed her eyes at him causing him to smile wider. Paige shook her head again. "You two are like five year olds. But you do make a really cute couple."

With a wink she turned and began to head back to where Bret was chatting someone up. As she left, Mike's arm seemed to slip from her shoulders a bit. Anya looked over to see his expression. It wasn't an uncomfortable expression but she could tell that he wasn't pleased with Paige's comment. With a sigh and a little disappointment she casually shrugged his arm off.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one?"

"No," he said after a moment. "I'm good."

Just as Anya walked off, his phone rang. The caller ID read: **Juan**. With a sigh Mike answered the phone, walking away from the large crowd that was beginning to form around the food table.

"Hello Michael," came Juan's voice. "I hope this isn't a bad time. Sounds like you're at a party."

Mike brought his other hand to try and block the sound of music, laughter, and children screaming. "Yeah I'm just…helping someone out with something. What's up? Do you need me for something?"

"Just checking in. Wanted to know if you got anything out of Anya."

Mike looked over to where Anya was. She stood at the drink table, sipping some fancy looking cocktail, smiling at some stranger. "Uhm not yet. Haven't had a chance…" Who was this guy she was smiling at? "Haven't had the chance to…speak with her without…" Was this guy inching closer towards her? "She and Briggs are pretty attached…" Could that guy not look at her like that?

"Well no rush I suppose," Juan broke in. "You sound busy. Just remember your job Mike. It was your idea to use her for information."

"Yes sir." With that he hung up and made his way over towards Anya.

* * *

She laughed as he finished his story and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly she felt a tug at her elbow. Anya turned and found a grinning Mike at her side. "Oh hey."

"Hey," he said placing a hand at her back. "What do you got there?"

She looked to her drink and shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Something Kent bought me."

"I'm Kent by the way," said the man Mike had been glaring at.

"Yeah I worked that out for myself," he responded. Mike took the drink from Anya's hand and set it down on the bar. "Let's go dance."

Without waiting for her to answer, Mike took hold of her hand. He lead her away from the bar and Kent and out to the area where people were dancing. He brought her around and held her close. His arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand took hold of hers tightly.

"What was that?" she asked after they had been dancing for a while.

He pulled back a little so he could see her. "What?"

Anya raised a brow. His blue eyes were wide with innocence but held a gleam of something else. "Oh my God…were you jealous?"

"What?" he chuckled.

"You were!" She gasped and smiled. "Oh Mike."

He shook his head. "I am not jealous."

"You totes are and it's cute but remember the girlfriend. I don't think she would appreciate you pulling the jealous act with someone else."

Mike rolled his eyes but remained silent. Anya couldn't stop the smile that took over her lips. Nor could she stop her heart from jumping every which way at the thought of him being jealous. It was strange how much she loved it. She hadn't even known Mike that long, there was no way a crush could have developed that quickly right? There was no such thing as love at first sight was there?

Wait what was she even talking about? Love? Anya shook the thought from her head. There was no crush and certainly no love. This was just Mike and Mike was a good guy. Though his hold on her was not easing up, not that she was going to complain. Anya leaned her head against his shoulder and listened to the music.

**Hope you like this chapter! Did you see the new episode? This show hurts so good. I just want to hug Johnny, Paige, Charlie, and Mike. Thinking about punching Briggs and Jakes though.**


	6. Sure you want to hear this bedtime story

Mike and Anya walked up the stairs silently behind Paige. At the top of the stairs Paige bid them goodnight and thanked them for their work. As Paige turned towards her room, she gave Anya a wink and nod. Anya shook her head as if to tell her friend to stop before Mike saw and questioned it.

"Night Paige," Mike said with a wave as she closed her door.

Anya stretched and removed the jacket Mike had placed around her shoulders. She had complained it was cold and within seconds he had shrugged the jacket off and placed it on her. Was he this thoughtful with Abby? Had he given her his jacket numerous occasions?

"Thanks for the jacket." She smiled as she handed it over.

Their hands lightly brushed as he took the jacket from her. Mike could have sworn a little electricity passed from her hand to his. There had been a little zap there but it could have been static from the fabric. Though…he had given Abby his jacket plenty of times and he had never felt a zap when she'd given it back.

"I'll walk you to your door," he said gesturing for her to go first.

She looked to her bedroom door and then back to him. "You don't have to do that."

He shrugged. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Anya smiled wider and nodded. The heels she had put on clacked against the wood even as she dragged her feet. Coming to her door she paused and turned around to face him. He tossed the jacket over one shoulder and leaned one arm against the doorframe.

"Well this is me," she said batting her eyes. Mike smiled as they played "date" a little longer.

He nodded and gave her a little smirk. "So…can I come inside? Maybe have a nightcap?"

Anya ran a hand through her hair and fiddled with the clutch on her purse. "Oh I would," she said putting on a high pitched voice. "But see I live with these roommates and they don't like people coming inside. They get real jealous."

"Oh really?" he asked with a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah I've got Mr. Cuddlesworth, Jefferson the panda, Luke Skybear, and Skipper the alligator." She opened her door to reveal stuffed animals either sitting on her bed or on the floor.

Mike laughed and scooped up one of her hands. "Well then I'll leave you here. But I have to make them jealous." He raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. "Night Anya."

"Night Levi," she said as he walked to his door.

But she didn't go into her room right away. Lingering outside her door she watched him. Unconsciously her thumb ran over the place he had kissed her hand making her heart thump and her face flush.

"Hey Mike." He stopped, turned, and walked back to her. "What Paige said today…about us being a cute couple…and suggesting that I be your girl instead of Abby…." Her mouth went dry being under his blue eyed gaze. "I just want you to know…I hope you're happy with her. Don't let the others ruin it."

He gave her a grateful smile and placed a hand on her arm. "Thanks PG. That means a lot to me. But honestly I am glad I had you with me tonight. I had a lot more fun. If Abbs had come I would have been worried the whole time about how to explain things and make it all seem normal."

Anya gave him a little smile and placed a hand to his cheek. Mike swallowed hard as he looked at her. The dim light in the hall made her eyes almost glow. He could feel his skin begin to grow warm under her touch. Looking at her, Mike could feel himself leaning towards her almost as if he could just…

SLAP. Anya's hand had tapped against his cheek putting him into a brief state of shock. She pointed to him and said, "That's for the caviar you shoved in my mouth." She gave him a sweet smile and turned into her room. "Night."

* * *

He placed a hand to his cheek as Anya's door closed. Mike turned and walked to his room, smiling as he went. Closing his bedroom door he leaned against it and let out a laugh. Anya was something else. She certainly fit in well with the rest of these misfit toys. Flopping down on his bed and kicking off his shoes, he began to think. If he had met Anya on the street he would just assume she was some hyper, spastic girl who he might not even give a second thought.

That was one good thing about Graceland, the people. If he had met any of them just off the street or some bar, he wouldn't even bother to think of them or get to see how amazing they were. Though he hadn't been there long he truly felt like he had made friends of his housemates, even though he was sent to that house under the orders to investigate one of them.

But there was something about Anya, some kind of connection he felt. Even when she had a knife to his heart he could tell something was going to happen. Something hit him in the stomach, making it jump and twist, and clawed at his mind like a thought trying to escape. But what was it? Was it that a strong friendship would form? Or was it something more? After all if she hadn't smacked him in the hallway he might have…

Mike sat up and dragged a hand through his hair. He couldn't be thinking about Anya like that. For one thing he was trying to use her for information. For another he was involved with Abby.

"Abby," he said to himself. Quickly he looked around for his phone, only to remember it was in his pant pocket. Pulling it out he typed out a message to her and hit send. Texting back and forth with her for the remainder of the night, he ended up making a lunch date with her, Paige, and Johnny.

* * *

The sun was barely in the sky as she walked down to the beach. Walking along the water, she spotted three figures paddling in from the waves. Anya paused and waved to her friends as they came in with their boards. Johnny came running up first with Paul and Mike following after him. Johnny ran up towards her, dropping the board in the sand, and gave her a hug. Anya squirmed as the ocean water sunk into her clothing.

"Ugh John!" She pushed a laughing Johnny off her. He cackled as he picked up the board and headed back for the house. "How you gonna play me like that?"

Paul shook his head as he and Mike met her. "Johnny, an actual five year old."

"That's great," Anya grumbled as she tried to unstick the shirt from her skin. "Anyway…Warren you up for drinks today? We could get some lunch too or something."

Mike nodded as the three of them walked past yoga packs, people going for runs, and others setting up for a full day on the sand. "Yeah I'm down for that."

"Drinks?" Paul questioned.

Anya waved her hand as if to push the conversation away. "Just a little deal we have."

Paul nodded but couldn't help the feeling that came into his stomach. What deal had they made, when had they done it? It wasn't as if he didn't trust Mike, though Mike didn't trust him one bit. It was just some kind of parental instinct he supposed. Anya was his child and any parent hearing their child was going out for drinks would most likely feel the same way. Or so he thought.

"Oh you know what Anya," Mike said as they came into the house. "Can we do it later tonight? Told Abby I would have lunch with her. You two are coming by the way," he said to Johnny and Paige who were in the kitchen with Charlie.

Johnny shrugged just as he shoveled cereal into his mouth. "Why do we gotta come?"

"Because I told her you'd be there," Mike explained as if he were talking to a child. Which technically he was. "She thinks I'm trying to hide you all from her or something."

"You gotta break it off with her man," Charlie offered as she poured coffee for all of them. "This isn't going to end well. I mean she is already starting to suspect you're hiding us."

"I heard that," agreed Paige. "But how to do it…"

Mike took a seat at the counter and hung his head. "I'm not breaking up with her."

"Ex-girlfriend is cleanest," offered Johnny.

Charlie gave him a thumbs up. "Boom. There you go. But who should be the ex? I mean she's seen you Paige."

"Guys," Mike sighed.

"What about you?" Paige asked pointing to Charlie.

She thought for a moment as she passed out the coffee. "Nah I'm not really Levi's type. I'm too much of a spicy Italian for that white boy."

"I'm not doing it," he protested, though no one was really listening.

"What about Anya?" All eyes went to where Anya stood slurping her coffee.

Her brows raised, slurping coming to a stop. Slowly she lowered the coffee mug from her lips. "Me? Why do I have to play the ex?"

"You're not," Mike said raising his voice a little. "You're not playing anything because I'm not going through with this."

"Briggs what do you say?" asked Charlie.

They turned their eyes to him. Mike was practically praying to Briggs with his eyes. Paul could tell his young friend desperately wanted him to help. He looked to the others and took a sip of his coffee. "Well you know how I feel about the dating situation. Graceland comes first, before any personal lives. Sorry Mikey."

He shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. Mike's heart dropped into the seventh circle of hell along with his hopes. Johnny walked over and patted his friend on the back. "Cheer up dude. I mean do you really want to be straddled with one woman? You're young and as adorable as a basket of kittens. Spread the love man."

"I don't want to spread the love John," complained Mike. "I just want Abby."

It went silent between the housemates. Johnny resumed eating his cereal while Mike needed the support of his hands to hold up his head. Charlie and Paige exchanged looks and whispered every once in a while about how Mike should go along with it. Anya sighed and set down her cup.

A little smile came to her lips as she thought of a way to lighten the situation. "Okay well now she was close, tried to domesticate yea. But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature! Just let me liberate yea! You don't need no papers, that woman's not your maker."

Anya sang and danced towards Mike. The others chuckled while he tried to scoot away from her. Paige and Charlie joined in the song and dance while Johnny watched the show.

"And that's why I'm gonna take a good boy," the three sang. "I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it. You're a good boy!"

"Get away from me!" Mike bolted for the stairs. "You're all crazy!" The three followed him still singing and dancing as they went.

* * *

The Drop Off was packed, loud, and smoky. The usual atmosphere for the best bar in town. Anya and Mike had been able to find a table that was somewhat secluded so they could actually hear the other talking. Once they had a drink in their hands, Mike began his questions. Why did you pick the college you went to? What made you want to go into makeup? If you could go to Hollywood who would you like to meet? How did the nickname PG truly get started? If you could do anything in the world what would it be?

"Look at those mouth parenthesis." Anya poked Mike's cheek as he took a drink between the questioning.

He swiveled his head away from her and gave her a look. "What about them?"

Anya shrugged. "I love them. It means you've had a lot of chances to laugh and smile in your life. It's nice."

Mike watched her for a moment as she brought her drink to her lips. "What about you? Have you had those chances?"

"Is that one of your questions that I have to answer?" He shook his head. "Hmm well I wish I had more of those chances but I've had enough laughter in my life, yea."

He nodded and adjusted in his seat. "Alright so continuing with the questions…"

Anya turned in her seat so she could face him more. "Bring it Mikey boy."

"Anya…is that short for Anastasia?"

Her head tilted to the side as she considered the question. "Yes. I'm the long lost Grand Duchess Anastasia. Didn't I mention?"

"No," he said leaning forward with a thoughtful look. "You left that out. You look good for your age…"

Nudging his shoulder she chuckled. "C'mon you gotta have a better question than that."

Mike nodded and thought for a moment. This would be the perfect time to question her about Briggs. The alcohol would loosen her judgment as well as her tongue. Who knew what kind of little treasures she would let go of. "Alright…how'd you meet Briggs?"

Anya opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. With a smile she closed her mouth and played with her glass. "Now _that_ is the question I was expecting. I just uh…wish it hadn't come up."

"Oh…well you don't have to…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "No, no. Deal was drinks, questions, and answers. If there is anything that Briggs taught me it was to always keep a deal." Anya examined the glass in front of her and gave him another smile. "But for this question I definitely need more to drink. I'm going to get a pitcher."

Anya slid from her stool and made her way through packs of people to the bar. As she ordered the pitcher, Mike got his phone and quickly typed out a message.

To: **Juan**

Message: **Might get something out of Anya tonight. Will report tomorrow morning.**

Just as the message sent Anya came back with pitcher in hand. She resumed her seat and began to fill her glass. "B. this is all for me. This question is going to have a long answer."

Mike nodded. "Alright well I better settle in."

Setting down the pitcher she looked up to him. "Sure you want to hear this? It's not a very happy bedtime story." He nodded to prompt her. Anya took a deep breath and began. "Well I have to go back a little ways to when my mom passed away…"

* * *

"My mom passed away when I was ten and I think that's what set my dad off. My dad worked on and off as a part-time professor at the community college. When he wasn't teaching, he was dealing and buying drugs. However, he was unique with his…method I guess is what you could call it. See when he would get a new batch or would sell, he always wanted to test the drugs or show that they were top of the line. To do this he would use me. He never tested them himself, never shot up. He would take me to the meetings and introduce me to whatever junkie was buying.

He'd come to my room in the middle of the night and wake me up. I remember him saying, "Hey princess why don't we go for a drive? There is someone I want you to meet."

So I'd get up, get dressed, and get in the car. We'd get to the meeting point and before getting out he would say, "Now pumpkin remember how good you felt with what I gave you the last time? You liked feeling like that right? Well you get to feel like that again."

For whatever sick reason all the buyers were impressed with his method. Use the kid as a hamster for drugs, brilliant! So he got popular, got more buyers and sellers, better drugs. So word got out that a dealer was using his ten year old kid and, as it always does, it got to the FBI. They decided to do an investigation on my dad's operation and that is where Paul comes in.

His job was to get into my dad's circle and try to get it closed down. Paul got in really deep with us. I mean it was to the point where he was picking me up from school, taking me to the movies, helping me with homework, making sure I had food. My dad was throwing him birthday parties and had the guest room made up for him. Paul would even save me from the drugs. He would convince my dad to let me sleep, to let me recoup from a previous sale. And then one day Paul didn't show up after school. I came home and he had moved out of the guest room. That was the day my dad had a big deal with some hot shot.

I remember being asleep and then being shaken awake. Paul was standing by my bed telling me that I had to get up. He had packed a bag for me and we had to go that second before my dad came home from getting the supplies. He picked me up and carried me out of the house. There were cops everywhere and when I asked him what was going on, he told me I never had to worry about my dad using me again.

The FBI granted him custody of me, he helped me go through the withdrawals, he helped me straighten myself out in school, and he looked out for me." She let out a long breath and chuckled as she eyed the half empty pitcher. "That's my sob story."

Mike reached over and took her hand in his. Holding it tightly he said, "I'm amazed. All of that and you still climbed above it, you became this amazing person before me."

She could feel a blush crawl up her neck to her cheeks. "Well you have Briggs and the others to thank for that."

"Thank you Anya, for sharing that with me."

"I feel comfortable around you," she confessed as she slouched in her seat. "I feel like I can tell you anything."

He gave her a comforting smile. "Well I think we've done enough damage tonight. Let's go home."

She nodded and pushed her glass away from her. Not letting go of each other's hand, they slid from their seats and headed out the door.

**song used: Blurred Lines parody by Mod Carousel **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to favorite or follow! Anyone think Mike/Anya is moving too fast? or too slow? **

**sidenote i can't wait for the new episode! This show better have a season 2**


	7. Rough night

Everything was alive with lights, sounds, and people. Couples ran around together carrying large stuffed animals from the games on the pier, music bumped out of the different buildings they passed, conversations filled up every inch of space. Anya and Mike walked along in the crowed still hand in hand. Anya hadn't let go for two reasons. The first being that she could feel herself swaying and the second one being that she didn't want to let go. Mike, on the other hand, hadn't let go because he hadn't thought about it.

"How was your lunch with the girlfriend?" she asked as they began to head back to Graceland.

Mike let out a groan. "It went…well…it just confirmed that I need to break it off."

Anya wrapped her free hand around his arm. "Oh Mike I'm so sorry." And by so sorry, she meant she wasn't sorry at all. In fact it made her more than happy to hear things weren't going well.

He shrugged. "Johnny and Paige made it truly clear that it needs to happen. So…guess we will have to figure something out."

"Mondo bummer," she mumbled leaning against him.

Mike let out a chuckle. "So…tell me more about Briggs. What kind of man is he?"

Anya snorted and rolled her eyes. "Pauli wallie? He is a mystery wrapped in a blanket of wtf thrown into a sharknado of confusion."

"Sounds accurate." He paused for a moment and thought. There had to be some information he could get out of her. "He seems like quite the rule breaker hu? Doesn't really follow anyone else's rules but his own."

"Yea," she yawned. "He basically does what he wants, like the Honey Badger!"

"Has he ever done anything…really off the charts?" He peered over at her. That question had been pretty blunt but she didn't seem to pick up on it. "I mean we all slip up once in a while."

"Hmmm," she responded. "Yea there was this one thing. I mean it was like _years_ ago but…"

Mike perked up and put all his focus on her. "What happened?"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, hands took hold of them and forced them apart. Mike was tossed to the floor while Anya was pushed against the wall of a building. There were two of them, one held Anya tightly by the arms while the other had a gun aimed at Mike.

"Well, well, well. Little miss Anya," the man holding her smirked. "Haven't seen you in a few years."

She struggled in his grip. "Piss off Jay!"

"Oh! She's got a mouth on her," said the woman holding the gun at Mike.

The man holding Anya roughly took hold of her face. "Maybe she needs to be taught a lesson. Obviously the absence of her father has taken a toll."

"You touch her and I will make sure neither of your bodies are found," growled Mike.

They laughed and shook off his threat. "Your father wouldn't be happy to know that you're hanging around someone like that," Jay said looking to Mike.

"Yeah well I don't really give a damn what he thinks," bit Anya.

She glanced to where Mike was. He gave her a nod as if to say "go for it". Anya hooked her leg behind Jay's and rammed her head into his. As he released her and stumbled back, Mike pushed himself up and got control of the gun. The woman was pushed to the floor and had the gun turned on her. Anya knocked out Jay and pushed him into the grill of a car.

"Now you listen to me," Mike said with a dark expression. The woman looked up at him with a gleam of fear in her eyes. "If either of you ever come near Anya again I will make good on my threat. Not even God will be able to find your remains. Understand?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Make sure to spread that message to your filthy friends."

Quickly and nimbly Mike disassembled the gun, dropping the different pieces to the floor. Walking over to Anya, he put an arm around her and pulled her to his side.

* * *

Anya's body wouldn't stop shaking. He held her closer thinking that might help but she couldn't get control. Mike tugged her into a crowded area of the pier and finally came to a stop. Coming around to face her, he could see tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You hurt?" Carefully he reached up and moved her hair to the side. A bruise and lump was already starting to form where she had rammed her head into Jay's.

She shook her head and tried to smile. "I'm fine, it's nothing…" Her face scrunched up just before she turned away from him. "I'm sorry. This is why I shouldn't drink. I get stupidly emotional over nothing."

"Hey, hey, hey." He closed the distance between them. "C'mon now."

He wiped a tear away with his thumb before pulling her into a hug. Anya buried her face into his shoulder and tangled her fingers into his shirt. Mike leaned his cheek against her head and rubbed a rhythmic circle on her back. As he held onto her, he could feel himself growing more attached. His heart beat a little bit faster, his mind grew clouded, and his skin warmed.

Gently he pulled back so he could see her. She sighed and tried to keep her face somewhat hidden from him. Mike leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead but as he did she brought her head to look up at him. Their lips met in a soft touch, like a raindrop on a rose petal. Anya pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. She was about to stutter an apology but was prevented from doing so. Mike hugged her close to himself and leaned back in to kiss her. His lips lingered on hers with a tenderness and force. It was a classic kiss, like the ones she had seen in all the old movies, like Scarlett O'Hara being kissed by Rhett Butler.

"Mike?"

The two broke apart and looked to see Abby.

**Sorry this is kind of short. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It is always appreciated and welcomed :) **


	8. Golden boy with everything to lose

She looked the other girl over with a sickening feeling in her heart. Or was that a side effect of the drinking she'd done? Either way Anya felt awkward just leaning against the railing of the pier watching Mike trying to explain things to a clearly pissed girlfriend. Trying not to throw up every organ in her body, Anya put her focus on trying to come up with what was being said between the two.

Mike and Abby stood between Anya and the group of Abby's friends. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Mike could feel eyes watching them and wished he could just take her into some secluded place and never come out.

"This makes me sick," Abby was saying, trying not to show him that she was truly hurt. "You've embarrassed me like no one ever has Mike."

"I've embarrassed you?"

"Yes! I just got done telling my friends how nice, true, and genuine of a person you are. And then we find you kissing that…_tramp_." She gestured to where Anya was. Mike looked over his shoulder to see her leaning over the rail of the pier, letting the wind blow her hair back.

"She is not a tramp," he defended.

Abby let out a cruel laugh and placed her hands at her hips. "Did you pick her up in a bar too?"

He shook his head. Well this was as good a time as any to bring in the ex-girlfriend story. "Anya is an ex of mine. We got in touch not too long ago and started talking again. Not all the feelings are gone like I thought. I'm sorry it happened this way."

Abby's hands dropped to her side. Looking over Mike's shoulder, she looked Anya over a little more carefully. "Why didn't you say something earlier today?"

Mike sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "It wasn't the right time."

"The right time? Now and here was the right time? In front of my friends?"

"I didn't know you would be here!" He was starting to grow more aggravated with the whole situation. If only he hadn't met Abby, if only he hadn't allowed her to love him and him to love her, if only he had been sent to Washington. "It's not like I planned this Abbs. I said nothing earlier because I wasn't…I wasn't sure if it was just an old memory or if it was real between me and Anya."

"And?"

He hesitated. He could take it back, say he was making the whole thing up. He could try and make it better. But to what purpose and to what end? "It's real."

Abby nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I see. Well Mike…I hate you. I thought you were a better person. But now, well now I see…"

"That I am no different?" he finished for her. "What that I'm a pig like all men?"

"No. Now I see I was wrong about you. I thought you were a gentle, decent man. But now I see that you are a twisted, dishonest one. I hate you for caring for my heart and then just tearing up." She shrugged and turned away from him to go back to her friends. "Goodbye Mike."

* * *

"We're going." She turned towards him as he came back over.

The wind pushed her hair in her face. Anya took hold of it as he took hold of her other arm. "What happened?"

Mike's grip wasn't rough but he tugged her along with urgency. "We're going now."

They walked down the pier back to the main street, passing Abby and her friends as they went. A few of the girls called out a few choice phrases as they quickly walked by. Anya glanced over her shoulder at the group and understood that it, of course, had not gone well. Anya wanted to say something to him to show him that she cared. But she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would definitely vomit.

She remained silent the rest of the walk home and so did he. It wasn't until they were in the house that he even let go of her arm. The front door slammed behind them catching the attention of Jakes, Charlie, and Briggs who sat watching TV. The three turned at the sound of the door.

"Hey guys. There is a Star Wars marathon on," Jakes said pointing to the TV.

"Grab a drink and come sit down," offered Briggs.

Mike shook his head. "I've had enough. It's done."

"What is?" Charlie turned and threw her arms over the back of the couch.

"Abby and I are done," he bit sourly. "I hope you're all pleased and will now kindly back off."

With that he turned and took the stairs two by two. Anya remained in the foyer feeling a wave of dizziness take over. But this time it was not from drinking. The bruise on her head formed into a little lump which caused her head to throb. Briggs hopped over the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey pumpkin guts you okay?" He placed a hand at her back and tried to catch her eye. Anya held onto him for balance and pushed her hair back with a hand. Catching site of the bump he placed a hand on her cheek. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened here? Hu?"

"Nothing," she pushed out.

"Anya," he said with worry in his tone. "What happened?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "We ran into a couple of my dad's buddies."

"What?" Anger began to shine in his eyes. Paul took her by the shoulders and propped her upright against his chest. "Mike! Michael!"

"No, no, no, no," she said trying to hush him. "It's not his fault please…please don't…"

With a sigh and a glance towards the stairs, Paul scooped her up in his arms. "C'mon let's get you to bed."

* * *

Paul set her down on the bed and removed her shoes. He hadn't tucked her in for years but it felt like he had done it just yesterday. The second her head hit the pillow, Anya snuggled into the bed. Paul pulled the covers over her and crouched down by her, passing a loving hand over her head.

"Rest sweetheart. I'm going to check on you in a couple hours, make sure you don't have a concussion."

She hummed some kind of response and turned on her side. Paul stood and walked over to her door. He turned out the main light, leaving her pumpkin lantern lights and dim flower lights to glow over her. Paul quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to Mike's room. Throwing the door open, he found the man sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Care to explain what the hell happened?" he said with a tense anger.

Mike shook his head and let out a long breath. "I don't really want to talk about it Paul."

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh well that is too damn bad boy. _What happened_?"

"We went out and hand drink," he said pushing his arms down with frustration. "We talked and then we left. We ran into some thugs who she seemed to know and we handled it. Alright? Are you pleased now? Will you leave?"

Paul's jaw clenched as he watched Mike for a moment. He let his arms drop and shifted his weight. "Alright." He turned and headed for the door. Just before he left, he turned and looked back at Mike. "Look I'm sorry you had to loose Abby man. This is how Graceland works. But you have to be more careful. How did you not know you were being trailed?"

"I wasn't thinking," he grumbled.

"Damn right you weren't. Damnit Mike you're a smart guy! You know that whenever you leave you are one hundred percent aware of your surroundings! You and Anya could have been seriously hurt!"

"I know!" He looked away from his training officer and paced his room.

Paul held up his hands. "Alright. Alright just cool it. The both of us need to chill." He ran a hand over his hair. "Important thing is you two are safe. Get some sleep Mike, forget about what happened tonight."

As the door closed Mike kicked his bed and cursed the very idea of Graceland.

* * *

He had finally let her sleep around three in the morning. After waking her every couple of hours, Paul decided that the bump on her head was not as bad. Still he remained in a chair by her side just to be sure. That is where Anya found him around six in the morning when she stirred. Propping herself up she tossed one of her stuffed animals at him. He startled and woke.

"You should go sleep in your bed," she said rubbing her eyes.

Paul yawned and rubbed his sore neck. "Yeah…you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She pushed the covers aside and let her feet drop to the cold hardwood. "I need to talk to Mike."

"This early?"

Anya stood slowly making sure her feet would keep her upright. "I need to talk to him."

Without waiting to see if Paul would protest, she opened her door and walked out into the hall. Walking down to his door, she hoped he was awake, he usually was an early riser so he could go for a run. She stood timidly in front of his door and raised her hand to knock. Lightly she rapped on the door and waited.

"Enter," came the response.

Anya pushed the door open just enough for her to walk in. Mike sat on his unmade bed, still in his shirt and boxers, looking over folders of papers. "Enter," she mimicked. "So formal Agent Warren."

He didn't look up from his papers or smile or chuckle. "You're up early," was his cold response.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You're talking to me now."

Anya looked down at her bare feet, the floorboards creaking under her. "I mean about…"

"I don't want to talk about last night," he answered gruffly.

She took a couple steps towards where he sat. "Mike…I know that's not how you wanted the breakup to go but at least it's done. It's better for her to be angry with you. Otherwise she'll just keep wishing and hoping. What use is that? Don't hold on, just let it go."

He shook his head and finally looked to her. Anya's stomach turned at the look he bore in his eyes. It was a look of disappointment and anger. "You're a hypocrite Anya. You know that? You're the one who told me not to let the others ruin my relationship. You said you hoped it would work between us. Now you just want me to let it go?"

"Whoa," she said feeling her temper begin to set in. "Back up white boy. Don't you dare for one second blame all of this on me. And how dare you call me a hypocrite. Yes I told you those things and I meant them at the time. Now I mean what I just told you." She turned and made for the door but she stopped and turned back to him. "You're the hypocrite Mike!"

"Me?"

"Yes! You! I don't want to lie to her," she said in a mocking voice. "News flash you lied to her the second you met her! You knew what you were getting into when you decided to have a relationship with her. You knew the rules of Graceland and you knew what you were doing with her." It was her turn to have the disappointed and angry look. "Grow up Mike and take responsibility."

"Things could have been different," he argued. Turning back she found him standing and walking towards her. "I had ignored the rules and just been upfront with her like I should have been…"

"Oh poor you. Poor Mikey can't have who he wants." She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips.

For a long moment they watched each other. Finally Anya turned and walked out. Mike brought his hands up to his head and tugged at his hair in frustration.

* * *

Paul met Anya as she came out of her room and headed for the stairs. "What were you talking about?"

"We swapped tips on hair products and agreed to paint each other's nails." Keeping a straight face, she moved about the kitchen and pulled together some kind of breakfast.

"What did you talk about with him Anya?" pushed Paul.

She set the cereal box down and leaned against the counter. "Stuff. Things. Just some get to know you questions. Told him about my dad and ironically this thugs showed up right after."

"You told him about your dad?"

"Did I stutter just now?" she shrugged.

"What else did you tell him Anya?" he asked with an accusing tone.

She unhitched herself from the counter and placed her hands at her hips. A defiant look in her eyes, she answered, "Nothing."

Paul stared her down. "Don't be feeding me lies because you had a tiff with your crush."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do," he cut her off. "I know how you look when you have a crush. Now tell me what you told him." Anya stood mute and glared at him. "Anya. Did you tell him about our secret?"

"I didn't tell him _that_," she bit out. "I'm not stupid Paul."

However, Anya was screaming internally. She had come so close to telling Mike a secret that could ruin Paul and his reputation at the Bureau. Had Jay and his accomplice come a second later, she would have blabbed the secret in her drunken clouded demeanor.

He raised his hands and changed his expression. "Excuse me then. It's not that I don't trust you Anya."

"Then what?"

Paul moved a little closer to her and lowered his voice. "It's Mike."

Her brow furrowed. "You don't trust Mike?"

"Not fully. You saw his folder, he was supposed to be going to Washington. This is very much not Washington. Why would they send him to the opposite coast and with so sudden a change?"

Anya felt as though Paul had taken her mind and tied it in knots. "I…I don't know."

"Just think about it bucko." He leaned away from her and shrugged. "Just be cautious of what you say to him."

As Paul walked away Anya slumped against the counter. "Could this day turn any shittier?"

Just as she spoke DJ walked into the kitchen. "Did no one tell you it's not cool to shout at six in the Goddamn morning? Could hear you, Levi, and Paul clear through the walls."

"Sorry Jakes." She picked up the bowl of cereal she's made and grabbed a spoon.

"Just don't do it too often yea?" She nodded. DJ walked over and took the bowl and spoon from her hands. "This is my cereal."

Anya's shoulders dropped as he walked off with the bowl.

* * *

Two weeks passed by with Mike and Anya not speaking. The two of them avoided each other in the house, going into different rooms when the other would come in, Mike kept himself busy with the Bello case, and Anya kept herself occupied with perfecting some new looks and disguises for the others. But it didn't last forever. Working hard on the case, Mike got Bello put away and there was only so much Anya could do with blending eye shadows, fitting prosthetics, and doing her share of chores on the wheel.

One morning when the ocean breeze was still coming in and cooling off the September heat, Anya began baking. Mike came down, prepared for his morning run. He came to a halt as he spotted her, his shoes squeaking against the floor. Anya looked up from the pumpkin cupcakes she was making. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before Anya went back to her task. Mike dropped into the kitchen and made his way to the fridge.

They danced around each other, trying not to make eye contact, physical contact, or even breathe the same air. As they moved about, Mike began to place himself in her way purposely. This not talking to each other couldn't last much longer, it was driving him insane. Especially since he'd been dreaming of her since they kissed. He wanted to badly to kiss her again, to hold her, to laugh with her, and to have her to himself.

As the frustration built up in Anya, she began to shove him here and there. Mike bit his lower lip to try and stop himself from smiling as he filled the need for her touch. Her flour dusted hands left white prints on his shirt and skin. A chuckle escaped him as she nudged him out of her way.

"Get out of the kitchen," she said through gritted teeth.

The chuckle erupted into full laughter. "Come on Anya. How long is this going to go on?"

"Depends," she sighed. "How long do you plan to be in this house?"

She pushed past him and placed the cupcakes into the oven. Mike leaned against the counter and sipped at the glass of milk he'd gotten himself. Anya moved to the other side of the counter and tapped out some kind of beat with her nails on the countertop. Mike finished off the milk and set the glass in the sink. As he made his way to the back door, he paused by her.

"What I said to you was wrong," he said into her ear. "I'm sorry."

Quickly he pressed a kiss to her cheek and made his way out.

* * *

"Ah there be the 6am banshee," Jakes said in his Jamaican accent as he walked into the kitchen.

Anya laughed and shook her head as she worked on making icing for the cupcakes. "It only happened once like I promised."

Jakes took off his floppy hat and scratched his head. "True that. Here the director asked me to give this to you."

He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it over to her. Anya wiped her hands and took it from him. Carefully she opened the letter and removed what was inside. As she read it over Jakes dipped a finger into the icing and stole one of the unfrosted cupcakes.

"Man these are rocking PG," he said licking his fingers. When she didn't scold him for stealing a cupcake he looked over at her. "Hey you alright? You're whiter than usual…like a ghost white instead of a paper white."

Anya stared down at the paper in her hands, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. Jakes walked closer to her and read over the paper.

_Miss Anya Donovan,_

_We have been informed that your father, Corbin Donovan, is to be released from his imprisonment on Wednesday, September 25__th__ at noon. We request that you be there to meet him and assist us on our investigation of him. More details are to follow. _

**Sorry I know there is quite a lot going on in this chapter. Hope you like it! And I can't believe we are already coming up on the season finale! Did y'all see Mike and Paige kiss?! eeeeeeeee ^_^ **


	9. Loaded gun to the head

**That last episode! Ugh this show is going to kill me! And now we have to wait till next summer...mondo bummer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And on to the next...**

Mike tugged his earplugs out as he came in the backdoor. The music died out and gave way to the chaos of voices in the living room. Jakes was tearing up a paper while he repeated, "No way in hell." Charlie was cussing in different languages while she and Paige cradled Anya between them. Paige ran her fingers through the girl's hair telling her everything was going to be alright. Johnny stood next to where Briggs was sitting, babbling on about how he hated the idea and situation.

Briggs and Anya sat mute, staring across the coffee table at each other. It was like they were holding their own telepathic conversation, blocking out all the others, and just focusing on each other. That is until Mike stepped further in. Anya dragged her eyes away from Paul and looked to him.

"I feel like I walked into a revolution," he said throwing the earphones around his neck.

"Feel free to pick up your gun and join in," Jakes answered. He tossed up the pieces he had torn the paper into.

Mike looked between them with confusion. "What did I miss?"

"Anya's dad is getting out of jail," Charlie answered hugging the girl closer to her side. "The Bureau wants her to get in on an investigation."

Johnny snorted. "Yeah like we're going to let that happen. She's not going anywhere."

Briggs finally took his gaze off Anya. "No wait a minute…" All eyes turned on him.

"You can't be seriously considering this." Jakes glared at the man but with that glare was a gleam of shock. "Briggs that man cannot get his hands on her. You know he is the scum of this planet."

"I know Jakes. Man I know but…"

"No," burst Charlie.

"She's is part of our family. He doesn't belong in her life," argued Paige.

"Tell the Bureau to shove their investigation up their ass," demanded Johnny.

Briggs stood and held up his hands to make them silent. Slowly their statements of outrage came to a quiet end. Paul looked over to Anya, her eyes still locked on Mike. "What do you say girly? You up for this?"

Taking her eyes off Mike was harder than she thought. She simply looked back at Paul with wide blue eyes. "Like I have a choice right?" Anya bit her lip and shook her head. She brought up her hand to her ear, using it as a phone. "Hello? F.B.I? Yes I would like to decline your request and ask that you send someone in my place to deal with my father."

Paul sighed. "I don't like this anymore than the rest of you." He walked over and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I won't let anything happen to you PG. You're my girl. I swear that we will get him back in jail and keep him there."

Anya leaned forward out of Charlie and Paige's arms. Removing her hands from his, she took Paul's face between her hands. "They gave me a loaded gun and asked me to put it to my head…"

She stood and moved around him. They watched as she walked out on to the balcony, Paul following after her. Mike watched as the two began to argue, their voices muted by the glass. The others began to go their own ways, mumbling their dislike of the situation.

* * *

"She still out there?" Mike came up beside Charlie who was watching the girl while reading up on her new case.

Charlie set down a folder of papers and rubbed her forehead. "Yup. She hasn't really moved. I'm telling yea Mikey we should go down to the jail and pop this guy ourselves."

He gave her a small smile. "We can meet him at dawn and have a good old fashion show down." Mike mimicked pulling out a gun and firing. Charlie applauded him with a smile. "I'm going to check on her."

"Is there uh…" She pointed between him and Anya. "Is there something going on here?"

Mike looked out to Anya. "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged. "Paige and I have been talking…"

He chuckled and nodded. "Continue talking."

"Is that a yes?" she called after him.

Mike didn't answer as he walked out onto the balcony. Anya sat in one of the chairs, her knees drawn up to her chin, eyes closed, wind blowing her hair back like fire refusing to be extinguished. Mike took a seat next to her and just watched her for a long moment. Finally she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes as she looked over to him and gave a faint smile.

"What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "Hiding or well trying to. I know it's not a very adult thing to do but I feel like I'm about five right now so."

He nodded and thought for a moment. "You know Paul is right. We're going to take him down for good. You won't get hurt."

"Of course I will Mike." She shook her head. "I've worked so hard not to become a junkie or become a dealer like him. Now the F.B.I. is throwing me at him knowing that he could ruin everything."

"C'mon," he said placing a hand on her knee. "You know cops aren't allowed to dose. They wouldn't put you under if they thought he was going to start using you again."

"Get real Mikey. They don't care if I got drugged. I'm just some dispensable makeup artist."

Mike moved closer and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're not dispensable Anya. Not to me."

Anya placed a hand over his and gave him a loving look. Having him at Graceland, having him sitting next to her, feeling his touch made her feel a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. It was the comfort of having someone truly love her. Yes Paul loved her as did the others but this was a deeper feeling. It was the feeling that she used to get when her mother would hug her or when she would smile at her. It was the feeling that there was a deep connection between souls.

Pushing forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike hugged her, breathing in the scent of her sun kissed skin. She felt so warm against his skin and they fit together so well. Her head perfectly rested on his shoulder, his arms came around her just right, their hearts beat against each other in time.

"Let's go." He pulled away and stood. "You need to get out of the house for a while."

She stood with him. "And go where?"

Mike shrugged. "Anywhere. Let's just drive."

* * *

And drive they did, singing as they went. Mike and Anya took the truck and took off in no particular direction. No GPS, no set destination, no plans. Finally they came to a stop when they drove down a street filled with little antique shops, mom and pop restaurants, a little movie theater, and lights decorating the trees that lined the sidewalks. Together they walked up and down the street and peeked in each shop, taking their time, pretending they were not undercover F.B.I. and that there was no Graceland.

However, their daydream had to come to some sort of end. Mike began to lead her back towards where they had parked. Realizing this, Anya staled as much as she could. She dragged him into more shops, made him get coffee, and finally pulled him off to dance in the park. Other couples were dancing on the grass while a band played their instruments under the roof of the gazebo.

"Remind you of anything?" she asked as they slowly moved to the music.

He nodded. "The yuppie party we went to with Paige."

She smiled. "When you got jealous."

"I wasn't."

"You were." Mike smiled and felt a blush crawl up his neck. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It was sweet."

"We should head back Anya," he changed the subject. The smile slipped away from her lips. "You know we have to go back."

Anya pressed herself closer to him, as if holding on tighter would stop him from taking her back. "I don't want to."

"I know," he sighed. "Neither do I…"

"So let's not go back." She pulled back to look at him. "Let's stay here. We'll rent a room or something…"

"Anya be reasonable. You know we can't."

Reluctantly she nodded. "Well thank you for making a horrible day better."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They stopped spinning as she kissed him again with more pressure. Mike returned the kiss, rocking her side to side in his arms.


	10. Morning

The ride home was quiet, aside from the slight crackle of the radio. Mike drove with his eyes glued to the road to keep his mind clear. However, he kept one hand free to hold onto hers. Anya held onto his hand with both of hers in her lap, squeezing it for reassurance. Pulling up to Graceland made her heart drop into her stomach. It wasn't supposed to do that. Graceland was her home and had people she loved inside and yet…

"Home at last." Anya gave his hand another squeeze. Mike squeezed back and gave a little smile. "Let's go inside."

Mike managed to get his hand free from her grip and got out of the car. Anya remained in her seat, staring at the house. Mike paused on his way to the door when he realized she wasn't following. He gestured for her to come along but she shook her head and refused to budge. Mike sighed and hung his head as he walked over to the passenger door. He opened it and gave her a look.

"Out of the car Anya." She shook her head. Moving closer, Mike leaned in towards her. A gleam rested in his eyes as he did so. Anya watched him, eyes slipping closed as she anticipated a kiss. Mike stopped just before his lips touched hers. "Come inside and I'll give you a kiss."

With that he stepped away. Anya opened her eyes and set a glare on his smiling face. Nevertheless, she got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She followed him inside and allowed him to close the door behind her.

Anya placed a hand on his chest. "You owe me a kiss."

He smiled. "I do."

Wrapping an arm around her waist he let his free hand run through her hair. He kissed her sweetly before pulling back and placing a kiss on her nose. The two looked at each other for a moment, both giving little smiles.

"Guess I should get to bed. Have to go in tomorrow and get my orders," she said moving out of his arms. She placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He gave her a kiss back.

As Anya headed for the stairs, she paused and looked back. "Be a good guy and walk me to my room?"

Mike nodded and did as she asked. Standing outside her door they hesitated to part. Mike didn't want to leave her, though he'd only be just down the hall. "Well get some sleep."

She nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." Another kiss.

"Sweet dreams." Kiss.

"Goodnight Mike." Kiss.

Mike smiled and took her face between his hands. "We've said goodnight enough times."

"Have we?" she smirked and rested her hands on his waist.

"I'd like to be able to say good morning to you too." One hand moved from her cheek to the doorknob. Mike opened the door to her room and waited for her response.

Anya could feel a blush begin to consume her entire face. The smirk grew into a smile. "My, my Agent Warren, how very direct you are."

Mike looked away from her, trying to hide from her eyes. Anya brought his gaze back to her before taking his hand and leading him inside.

* * *

They had moved every blanket and pillow she had to the floor, creating a comfortable nest. Above them was another blanket tacked to the wall and lined with her pumpkin and flower lights. The dim easy glow gave enough light for them to rest comfortable without being blinded. Together Mike and Anya lay on the blankets and pillows in silence, listening to the waves just outside the window, and wrapped in each other's arms.

After a long silence, Anya lifted her head and looked over to Mike. He lay with one arm behind his head, the other around her, and his eyes closed. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his thick hair. As she did this, Anya began to think about what Briggs had said.

_You saw his folder, he was supposed to be going to Washington. This is very much not Washington. Why would they send him to the opposite coast and with so sudden a change?_

Why had they sent him so suddenly? Had he done something wrong and this was his punishment? Or were they suddenly out of positions in the Washington branch and Graceland was a temporary placement? Or was there a malicious touch to him?

_Just be cautious of what you say to him._

Anya shook her head to get rid of Paul's voice. She couldn't believe Mike would be anything more or less than what he was. She looked down at his calm angelic face. How could anyone think ill of him? And yet…

"Mike?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond making her wonder if he was already fast asleep. "Hey Mike?"

"Hmm," came his response.

Anya paused for a moment wondering if she should let go of her silly doubt. "I can trust you right?"

"Mmhm."

Satisfied as much as she could be, Anya placed a kiss to his cheek. Lying down again she placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

The gray light of a new day mixed with the golden glow of the lights in their little blanket fortress. Mike woke, as was his routine, and stretched only to find that he was restricted. Looking down he found himself wrapped in Anya's limbs. One leg was drawn over his waist, the other leg rested under his, one arm was lovingly throw over his torso, and the other lay at his side ending with their fingers tangled together. He smiled to himself as he tried to unwind from her and get free without waking her.

Finally free, he left the little fortress and went to her desk. Opening the top drawer he grabbed a sticky note and a pen. Quickly he scribbled out a message and stuck the note to her hand. Mike placed a loving hand on her head before making his way to the door. He could go for his daily run and be back before she woke and even if she woke, she would have his note.

Anya shivered and reached around her. The area next to her was slowly losing its warmth. "Mike," she voiced sleepily. She opened her eyes and found his place empty.

Anya sat up and looked about her. As she reached to pull the blanket tent back she spotted the note on her hand. She pulled it off and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _Don't leave the fort. I'll be back soon._ Anya crumpled the sticky note and tossed it aside. With heavy eyes she crawled her way out of the fort and made her way down to the kitchen. Everyone was downstairs already dressed and starting on their breakfasts.

"Eh there she is," Johnny said as he stood from the table. "Baby girl I'm making pancakes! Give me a shape and I'll make it."

She smiled as she shuffled her way over to the counter. "Uhm…make me a skeleton."

Johnny nodded as he stirred the batter and began to pour. "Alright now that is a good one. One skeleton coming up!"

The others resumed their talking while Briggs stood and walked over to where she stood. He leaned next to her and watched Johnny try to make the ribs of the skeleton. She chuckled as Johnny cursed, having made the ribs too thick. Paul gave a little smile and snatched the discarded pancake.

He leaned in close to Anya and lowered his voice. "Where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"Went out." She matched his low tone figuring that he didn't want the others to hear. "Mikey and I found a nice little place and we just…"

"You went with Mike?" Anya looked over to him. His gaze was stern, that of a parent who was disappointed and trying to think of a punishment. "What did I tell you about Mike, Anya?"

She turned towards him and just looked at him for a long moment. "You banning me from seeing him? Am I not allowed to hangout with him? That's awfully difficult Paul when we live in the same house."

"That's not what I'm…"

"Well then what? Not allowed to speak with him? Again not really possible when he lives down the hall."

"All I meant was…"

"All you meant was while you don't trust Mike you also don't trust me," she spoke quickly and quietly. "You have known me for fifteen years and this lack of trust is really starting to piss me off. Whatever you think I would tell Mike just because I have feelings for him is stupid. That is _our _secret and that's how it will stay…unless you keep pissing me off."

Paul looked over his girl closely. He understood the threat she was making and understood that under her tough words there was a tone of hurt. Paul knew he could trust her, he should. She was his child after all, more or less, they had been through so much anyway. Paul simply nodded and moved away. Anya watched him walk back to the table, never noticing Mike coming up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, her back pressed to his chest. Mike pressed a loving kiss to the crook of her neck. "Good morning."

Anya wiggled in his arms to loosen his grip. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the rest of them watching. "Hi."

"Did you see my note?" She nodded. "Why didn't you stay?"

Anya glanced over to Paul. "I can't sleep all day."

"Ta da!" Johnny scooped the pancake onto a plate and threw up his hands in excitement. "Skeleton pancake for the little chica."

"Thanks man." She picked up the pancake and began to nibble it as she headed for the back door.

"Where you going PG?" Charlie questioned.

"I wanna eat my breakfast on the beach."

"Don't be long," she called after the girl. "Remember I'm driving you in to the Bureau."

Anya waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Mike watched after her with confusion. Yesterday it had been kisses, hugs, and flirting. How had it suddenly turned to being ignored and cold? Mike began to head for the door after her.

"Yo Levi," called out DJ. "What was that whole interaction with you and little miss Anya?"

Mike paused at the door briefly. He watched as Anya walked down towards the waves. "It's not important…"

"What do you mean it's not important?" Paige asked as she and Charlie shared a look.

"It's not important," he repeated. "Charlie I'll take Anya in today. I have to do therapy anyway."

The others began to ask questions but he didn't hear nor care. Mike walked down the steps and followed Anya's trail to the water. Coming down towards the water he found her standing at the very edge of the breaking waves picking at the pancake. The wind blew her hair all around her face just as it had the day they sat under the pier.

"What happened?" he asked as he came towards her.

Anya turned her head so the wind blew it away from her face. "I'm sorry…I just…" She sighed. "I'm trying to figure out the words."

Mike placed his hands at his hips. "Go on then."

Her mouth moved quickly but no words escaped just yet. Finally she took in a deep breath. "I don't think this," she pointed between herself and him, "is a good idea right now." Mike hung his head. "I just, I mean I'm going to be gone for who knows how long with this stupid assignment, and God knows what could happen during it, and I don't think Paul would really approve of his trainee being romantic with…"

Mike placed a hand over her mouth to stop her. "You don't need to feed me excuses Anya."

"But," she mumbled through his hand.

He shook his head. "Hush. I'm not done yet. First of all, the timing is fine. If anything it will make you strive to get back to me safe and sound. And it will make coming together again all the more special. Second, hang Briggs. You heard me. Who cares what he thinks about us being together? I…"

Mike paused and moved his hand away from her mouth. The words stuck in his throat as he thought over what he was about to say. Anya waited patiently for him to continue.

"I want to tell you these three words but I…those words are so cliché and overly used…" He smiled and sighed. "I want to say something original but those three words seem to be exactly what I need."

Anya shifted her weight. "And those words would be?

Mike sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "I love you."

The smile that came to her lips was one she had never smiled before. Her heart felt heavy with adoration and joyfulness. "I…love you too."

Mike smiled widely and nudged the sand beneath him with his foot. He bit his lower lip as he looked back to her. "Yeah? I'm glad to hear it."

"You're a sap," she said shoving half the pancake in his mouth.

Mike reached out to grab her but Anya slipped out of his grip and ran along the water. Mike chased after her, grabbing her, and tackling her to the ground both laughing all the way.

* * *

Anya met with the director while Mike made his way to Juan's office. From his seat in the office, Mike could see Anya talking over the details of the assignment. Juan's voice was muffled as Mike drifted in and out of focus.

"Michael." He looked back to the man sitting in front of him. Juan gave him a look. "Distracted again today."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be."

Juan looked out the window of his office and spotted the reason. "I thought the point of her was to use her for information. Not to become so emotionally invested you lose sight of your task."

"I'm not."

"Oh but I think you are." Juan got up and moved to the window. He closed the blinds as he said, "You haven't reported any information to me. I constantly get messages saying how you'll have something for me any day and here I sit empty handed."

Mike dropped his posture and sunk down into his seat. "I know and I am sorry. I, I don't think I can use her Juan."

"This was your idea Mike," he sighed.

"I know and I…"

"Look at me Mike." Juan moved to lean on his desk. "You were sent here for a specific reason. You are to investigate Paul Briggs and catch him in the action of dealing or stealing drugs. You are not here to make friends or to fall in love. So let me make this perfectly clear. You forget your little fling with Anya Donovan and you use her to find out something."

Mike stood. "No. I can't, I won't. I will continue my investigation on Briggs but I will not use Anya to do it. If you don't approve then take me off the case and start all over."

With that he walked to the door and out of the office.

* * *

Anya stood by the orange metal monster that was the Bronco. She nibbled on the end of her thumb while she read over the papers the director had given to her. Mike came quickly down the stairs and met her at the car.

"How'd it go?"

She took her thumb away and tossed the paper onto the driver's seat. "Alright I guess. The end of this week he is going to be released and I get to go pick him up." She shrugged. "Thought you'd be in therapy a little longer."

Mike shook his head. "Nah. I'm uhm…not that unstable. C'mon let's get some food or something and head home."

**Sorry I know this chapter is sappy and more lovey stuff. But there will be more action when Anya's good ol pops shows up :)**


End file.
